


Meant to be

by JJWarren702



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellarke love each other, but jrat isnt gonna give them to me is he, i hate tags lol, i need bellarke, please, season 7 dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/pseuds/JJWarren702
Summary: Everyone has finally begun to settle down. There is no war going on. No one to fight. They all have time to breathe and think. Clarke and Bellamy realise what it means when there is no distractions.





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is surprisingly my first Bellarke fanfiction (and the fastest I've ever written anything before). Let me know what y'all think.

“How is she?” Bellamy asks, walking into the house that Madi and Clarke share. Clarke is sat in a chair next to Madi’s bed, while the little girl sleeps. All over their walls are Clarke’s drawings, and a few with a different style which he assumes are Madi’s.  
“She’s okay, tired a lot. But she’s okay.” Clarke barely looks away from Madi long enough to acknowledge Bellamy. “How’s everyone settling in?”  
“Murphy and Emori are enjoying their place in the palace, we thought it was best they stay there to keep the believers, and Jordan, happy.” Clarke nods, agreeing with the plan for them, “The rest seem to be all settled into their own places just like this one.”  
“How about you and Echo?” Clarke questions, she doesn’t really want the answer but it’s polite too. Bellamy shuffles his feet. Hesitant to answer.  
“Echo is living with Raven, I’ve got a house to my own.” Clarke begins to reply, wondering what had happened, but Madi begins to wake up and Clarke’s focus turns back to her daughter. “I’m glad you guys are okay. I could use a break from keeping you alive.”  
“Thank you,” Clarke smiles, flashbacks to all those years ago, “For keeping me alive.” 

Clarke is stood on the side of the park, while Madi is running around with all the other kids. Clarke’s scared to not have Madi not in her sight. She’s lost so many people, she can’t lose Madi too. Never. Bellamy comes up next to her, “Hey,” He says softly.  
“Hey,” She replies, “How’s living alone?”  
Bellamy doesn’t immediately reply, his mind going back to the last time her properly saw Echo.  
“I can’t do this anymore,” Echo says, walking into the house where her and Bellamy have been allocated. “We’ve been on the ground for a while now and so much has changed Bellamy. You said nothing would but it did.” Bellamy puts down the history books he borrowed from the library, and turned to his girlfriend.  
He rubs his hands up and down Echo’s arms, “What are you talking about? I know it’s been a big adjustment going from space to two different planets. But it’s all over now. We can finally settle and get back to that place of just us.”  
Echo takes a step back, releasing herself from Bellamy’s touch. She’s got to stay strong. Keep a straight face. She’s a spy after all. “We won’t be able to get back to that place. Not while Clarke is here.”  
“While Clarke is here? What are you on about?”  
“She’s not always been my favourite, but I do trust and love Clarke. And so do you. But your love for her is different than mine. You love her Bellamy. And she loves you too. The only people who seem to realise that is you and Clarke.”  
“Clarke is my family. But so are you Echo. I love you.”  
“Yes, you do Bellamy. But not in the same way. Not anymore. Now I’m going to go to Raven’s. She’s got a spare room.” She grabs her box and heads out, taking one last turn. “Goodbye Bellamy,”  
“It’s weird. Quiet. In space, there was always someone there.” Bellamy replies.  
“Do you miss it?” Clarke asks.  
“Sometimes,” He replies, “I miss the peace. I miss the routine we had gotten into. I miss Monty and Harper.” Bellamy looks up into the sky, wondering what they would all be up to right now if they never came down. “I don’t miss thinking you were dead.”  
“I wished I was dead,” Clarke whispers, hoping Bellamy didn’t hear but he did.  
“What?” Bellamy asks, he understands Clarke has been through a lot.  
“Before I met Madi, I was all alone. Everyone I cared about was either in space or underground. Gone from me. I had no one left. Until I found Madi. She saved my life, so I will always do anything I can to save hers. Anything for her.”  
“I forgive you,” Bellamy says, “I forgive you Clarke. We all do.” He pulls her in for a hug. Holding her tightly, scared to let go. Scared to lose her again. He’s already done it twice, he can’t do it again. Echo was right. He loves her. 

“Where’s Madi?” Bellamy asks, sitting down next to Clarke on the bench. It’s rare to catch her alone without Madi these days. Understandably with what we’ve all been through.  
“With Gaia, she may no longer have the flame but Gaia thought it would be good if they continued with their sessions.” Clarke pauses before turning to Bellamy. “It’s too loud, but too peaceful at the same time.”  
“I know.” He knows exactly what she means. The only peace she has ever had was with Madi during those six years. Same with him and space. Ever since they set foot on Earth, they’ve never had a second to breathe. But now is there time. “The reason Echo and I broke up,” He says. Clarke didn’t ask but he knows she was curious. He knows her. “The reason she broke up with me was because she said too much had changed. Space was very different to down here on the ground. The dynamics are different. That was one reason,”  
“There was another?” Clarke asks.  
Bellamy turns towards Clarke, putting his hand on her cheek. He begins to lean in, Clarke doesn’t move. Shocked. When Bellamy’s lips reach Clarke’s, she can feel how fast her own heart is going. She begins to kiss back. She’s loved Bellamy for so long, she realised it during the six years. Thinking she would never see him again and not be able to tell him. But then he came back. Came back with Echo and Clarke just gave up. She gave up too early. His lips against hers feel so natural. Like it was always meant to be.  
“I love you Clarke, I always have. It just took me a while to relearn that” He whispers, when the kiss comes to an end.  
“I love you too Bellamy.” Clarke says, before leaning in again.

Like they were always meant to be.


End file.
